projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Jigglypuff
__TOC__ General Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリン Purin) is a balloon-like Normal-type Pokémon. It is Pokémon #39 in the National Pokédex. In the Pokémon media, Jigglypuff is often associated with its rarity and its tendency to sing lullabies (often putting its audience to sleep). Jigglypuff remains one of the most famous Pokémon characters worldwide, having made playable appearances in all 3 official Smash games and Crusade. Changes From Brawl to Crusade One of the more noticeable changes made to her from Melee and Brawl to Crusade is Pound's new use. It doubles as the move Wake-Up Slap. If the opponent is asleep, you can use Pound and it will do extra damage and knockback (although if you get your opponent to fall asleep, it's usually a good time to use Rest). Other than this, she has increased mobility while using Sing, and her Rest heals her by about 8 percent upon use. Most of her other moves have stayed the same in the transition. Attributes Ever since she was introduced in the original Smash Brothers game, Jigglypuff has been known as the classic "Glass Cannon" character. While she does have one of (if not the) best aerial games on the roster, as well as a number of powerful ground attacks, amazing recovery and her signature move, Rest, she is extremely light and easy to kill. The one place you don't want to meet a Jigglypuff is in the air. Her aerials have very long range, often extending far past her hurtbox, and have great priority and power. One of her most terrifying advanced techniques, the Wall of Pain, allows her to drag opponents off-stage with her B-Air through a combination of well-spaced attacks and jumps. Her N-Air is a sex kick, and a relatively powerful one at that. Her F-Air has great KO power and comes out very fast, as well as hitting pretty far in front of her. Her U-Air is arguably one of the best juggling moves in the game due to its speed and favorable knockback. Her D-Air, while not a meteor smash like Kirby's, allows her to perform her absolute most terrifying technique, the Drill Rest, in which she ground-cancels a D-Air into a Rest, making the explosive hit almost impossible to escape. Jigglypuff's Normal Moves Combo *Jigglypuff does two simple jabs. Can use multiple times. 3% each jab. Side Tilt *Jigglypuff spins around. Appears to have little range, but high hitbox. 10%. Up Tilt *Jigglypuff kicks upward with her back foot.Useful when opponent is facing away from Jigglypuff. ~8%. Down Tilt *Jigglypuff does a low kick.High hitbox, low punishment. Moves Jigglypuff forward slightly. ~10%. Dash Attack *Jigglypuff slides on her face.Fast, but Jigglypuff's most punishable move. ~7%. Side Smash *Jigglypuff does a strong low kick.Among the strongest Side Smashes in the game, Jigglypuff's Smash goes farther forward than Kirby's. Slow and easy to punish. ~15% Uncharged, ~22% Charged. Up Smash *Jigglypuff attacks upward with her face.High hitbox, high priority, high shield stun. ~16% Uncharged, ~24 Charged. Down Smash *Jigglypuff first spins, then use both feet to attack both sides.Short range, but has low knockback degree. High risk, high reward. 15% Uncharged, ~20 Charged. Neutral Air *Jigglypuff does a jab-like kick. Long lasting hitbox. Low range. ~8%, ~12% when sweetspotted. Forward Air *Jigglypuff uses both feet to kick in front of herself in the air.Easy to use, but effective. Fast with solid knockback. Good edgeguard attack. ~9%. Up Air *Jigglypuff punches upward in the air.Great juggling move. Slow startup time, high hitbox. ~8%. Back Air *About the same attributes as Forward Air, except with faster cooldown and higher damage. ~10%. Down Air *Jigglypuff drill downward multiple times.Drill effect makes it harder to DI out of. Moderate hitbox. 2% each hit. Forward Throw *Jigglypuff uses air to throw the enemy away.Average knockback, high throw. 8%. Up Throw *Jigglypuff throws the enemy upward.KO at high damage. Not very useful for combos. 9%. Back Throw *Jigglypuff falls over and slams the enemy behind herself.Great starter for edgeguarding. High knockback, high throw. 8%. Down Throw *Jigglypuff places the enemy on the floor, then rolls around to deal damage.Useful for edgeguarding. Puts opponent directly in front of Jigglypuff. 9%. Ledge Attack *Jigglypuff gets up from the ledge and does a kick in front of her with both feet. Jigglypuff's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances *Pokemon Red & Blue (1998')' *Pokemon Stadium (2000) *Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire (2003) *Pokémon Black and White (2010) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Power-Up Characters Category:Almost Completed